The present invention relates to an inner wall finishing humidity control panel of a cultural property storehouse for safely storing valuable cultural properties of nations from moisture.
In general, temperature and humidity should be properly maintained in order to safely store the valuable cultural properties such as relics of nation, and particularly original forms of cultural property can be eternally and safely stored only when a suitable temperature and humidity is constantly maintained in response to material characteristics of each cultural property.
As a prior art cultural property storehouses for the above, an inner wall finishing material has been used by processing a paulownia and Japanese cedar as a typical wood having a characteristics of absorbing and discharging the humidity, but since aforesaid woods repeat contraction and expansion according to continuous absorbing and discharging operation of humidity, deformation by cracking, chinking or bending may occur. Against these deformation phenomena, in case of finishing the storehouse inner wall by only raw wood without a separate supplementing measure, heat and humidity and other various pollution factors to the exterior storehouse may cause deformation due to contraction and expansion cause moisture to enter the interior, and thereby a predetermined temperature and humidity environment can not be maintained. The storehouse interior finishing material has an advantage in that an absorbing and discharging capacity of humidity is excellent, while it has the disadvantage that a deformation such as crack and bending due to continuous absorbing and discharging operation may occur.
And, in controlling the storehouse temperature and humidity, there is a need for a method for constantly maintaining the temperature and humidity of storehouse interior by continuously driving a constant temperature and humidity control device, and the aforesaid constant temperature and humidity control device has the function of controlling air to a predetermined temperature and humidity by circulating the air via mechanical force so that the cultural property is safely stored by properly controlling the temperature and humidity required by the cultural property stored in the storehouse.
However, since aforementioned constant temperature and humidity control device can constantly maintain the temperature and humidity of the storehouse interior only by continuously driving, there has been an economical problem requiring much of maintenance and operating cost. In case when the constant temperature and humidity control device would be damaged, the operation would be stopped for long time due to damage. Therefore, there has been a problem that the temperature and humidity of storehouse interior cannot be maintained to a predetermined level so that the cultural property would be damaged.
Therefore, the present invention is invented by considering such a problem as described above, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an inner wall finishing humidity control panel of a cultural property storehouse which is made such that in making a humidity control panel of wood material having a characteristic for absorbing and discharging moisture to the interior of inner wall of the storehouse constructed by non-permeating panel for isolating the permeation of moisture to be used as storehouse inner wall finishing material. The humidity control panel itself reacts to humidity change existing in air within the storehouse, even if a driving of constant temperature and humidity control device is stopped for a long time, so that the humidity can be maintained to an appropriate level by means of forming an air circulating path to said humidity control panel itself.
The objects of the invention are fulfilled by providing:
A wall panel structure for controlling humidity within a building comprising:
a first panel attachable to an inner wall surface of the building, said first wall panel having a surface with a first predetermined porosity to moisture; and a second panel secured to said first panel with a space for accomodating airflow between the first and second panels, said second panel having a surface with a second predetermined porosity to moisture, said first predetermined panel porosity being greater than said second predetermined porosity to thereby absorb moisture from air being circulated between the first and second panels; whereby humidity of an evironment within the building is controllable.
The first and second panels are fabricated from compressed wood particleboard, a first compression density of the first panel being selected to achieve said first predetermined porosity and a second compression density of said second panel being selected to achieve said second predetermined porosity, said first compression density being less than said second compression density.
The first compression density of wood particles in said first panel is achieved by pressure thereon of 330-380 Kg/cm3, and the second compression density of wood particles on said second panel is achieved by pressures thereon of 680-730 Kg/cm3.
The first and second panels are formed with criss-crossed airflow channels therebetween, preferably formed in the stronger second panel, and are attached together by criss-crossed strands of adhesive material.